


Lightening Strikes

by CheyMalik



Category: My Story - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyMalik/pseuds/CheyMalik





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night when we met, the dark gray clouds threatened to pour as the lights in the manor flickered, once, twice, three times then they flickered their last flick of light and everything went dark. Darkness engulfed me as I stumbled my way up the stairs to try and find a candle or flashlight. I got to what I thought was the last step and found myself tripping and falling backwards down the spiral staircase and onto the cold marble floor. The cold marble floor became sticky and wet in my blood as my head connected with it. My head rolled to the side and just before my eyes closed and my heart stopped I saw a shadow walking down the stairs toward me as a flash of lightening lit his face. Then everything was gone.


	2. Chapter One

The moon was full, thunder boomed and lightening cracked up on the hill of the old Morgan’s Manor. A small family use to live there, a son, mother and father but on a night like this thirty years ago the son was found at the bottom of their spiral staircase on the cold marble floor of the parlor. The son, Jonathan, was only fifteen and was turning sixteen the next week. Jonathan was found by his girlfriend of three months Lily, she’s a small red head who’s a year younger then Jonathan and they were madly in love. 

Jonathan was a blonde haired young man whose personality was what some would call spiteful. He showed no love for anyone or anything except Lily. He had no love for his father in fact he despised his father. His mother never had anything to do with him, he never even called her mom or mother, he always referred to her as Alexandria and he referred to his father as Christopher. They might have been his parents but they were never his mother and father. 

As soon as news reached Christopher and Alexandria, they left town without taking care of Jonathan’s funeral or burial. The burial and funeral was left in the hands of fourteen year old Lily. She watched as the love of her life was buried in the ground six feet under and she felt as if her heart was buried with him that day. She went home that night, locked herself in her room and the next morning was found dead in her bed, her autopsy report stated that she had over dosed on medicine but her parents never believed it. 

Her parents had known their young vibrant fourteen year old to be happy and always smiling, they knew that she would have never killed herself and that it must have been someone framing a murder as a suicide. Her parents mourned ever day and every night, they never stopped trying to have cops investigate Lily’s death. They didn’t stop until the day they were found dead in the bedroom of their house, holding each other. They had died in each others arms of old age of 82. 

To this day everyone believed Lily and Jonathan’s deaths were just an accident or a suicide. Jonathan’s a mistake on a stormy night going up the stairs to try and get a candle or a flashlight to light the manor out of its almost constant darkness and Lily’s a suicide after losing the love of her life. But I, Jackson Williams, I believe that it was more than that; I believe that Lily’s parents were correct in believing that Lily’s death wasn’t a suicide. I believe both young teens were murdered. And I am going to find out who murdered the two innocent teens if it’s the last thing I do.


	3. Chapter Two

I sat down at my desk examining the case files in front of me, the one to the left was Lily Wayland’s and the one to my right was Jonathan Moran’s. I’ve been investigating these two cases since my business took off three years ago. I’ve been working them none stop and frankly I didn’t want to stop, I wanted to get justice for these two possible murders. I wanted to redeem their families’ names. I look up at the niece of Lily and saw a nervous smile on her lips. Lily’s niece’s name is Allie, she’s 41 and she’s come back every week to see me to see if I’ve found out any new information about Jonathan and Lily. 

“Have you found any new information Mr. Williams?” Allie asked in a quiet voice. Her voice was soft and almost like velvet when she spoke. She’s a small framed brunette with touches of red highlights in her hair. Her face was almost heart shaped and even though she was in her forties she had an almost childish appearance. She seemed confident in the way she spoke but there was almost unease in her voice today like she knew my answer before I even spoke it. 

I’m sorry Allie, I’ve got nothing new today, I will keep investigating and looking into the case files. I thank you for stopping by today. I’ll see you next week?” I said in an apologetic voice. I look up and see Allie nodding as she stood, she extended her right hand and I shook it. “I’m sorry for wasting your time, Ms. Wayland.” I said as she smiled and left my room. I groan in frustration and sit back down at my desk going over the information. 

Fifteen year old Jonathan was found by his fourteen year old girlfriend on the night of May 10, 1996. He was found at the bottom of the parlor’s stairs on the marble floor. His head was split open from the fall and his neck was broken. He had bruising across his throat, wrists and his pupils were dilated. 

I stopped reading when something I’d never paid attention to before caught my attention. He had bruising across his throat; he wouldn’t have gotten that from the fall. He would have gotten the bruising though if someone had strangled him. I quickly look at the photographs that were taken and examine the bruising, I’ve examined these pictures 100 times but this time I was looking for something different, and I saw it, the faintest outline on hands on his throat where the bruising was. 

I was correct, Jonathan was murdered. Question I had to answer now, who murdered fifteen year old Jonathan on that stormy night when he was alone in that manor?


	4. Chapter Three

I stared up at the massive door of the manor, I knew I had to walk in there, I knew I had to look around and see not through my eyes now but through the eyes of Jonathan beck on that dreadful night. See what he saw, see the house as it was and not what it is today. To look and see the beauty, not see the dust covered banisters, stairs and floors, or furniture. I slowly opened the door, the house smelt of dust and mold with the faint smell of bleach from where the cops tried to bleach the blood away.

I walked over to the edge of the stairs; I kneeled down where I saw a slight indent in the floor from where Jonathan had been pushed. I knew for a fact now that he hadn’t tripped. He had been pushed, someone else was in this house that night, and someone had been in here when the lights flickered, when the power went out. The reports say he was alone but now I know differently. He was never alone. Someone was waiting for the right moment to attack, and they succeeded. 

I looked around and saw drops of dried blood that the cleaning crew had missed. I lightly touched it and it flaked away and left nothing in its place. I turned and stood up in a quick movement quickly walking up the stairs, I got to the top stair and the air around me changed and got about twenty degrees colder, I hugged my warm leather jacket tighter around me and looks down the stairs. A shiver ran down my spin as I started hearing what sounded like teens laughs. I quickly spun around on my heel as I felt a hand brush against my shoulder, when I turned nothing was there. 

Chills of fright ran down my back as my hairs stood on end. My hearing suddenly became aware of every little noise around me; my eyes took in every little thing I hadn’t noticed before. I went to go walk away from the stairs when I heard a shrill scream come right behind me, I turned around and standing behind me was a small young teen girl with fiery red hair. Her mouth was opened as wide as it could go, eyes black as ebony, hair blowing around her and in her face like she was in a hurricane and the next thing I know im on the ground and someone was on top of me. 

Then everything went black.


End file.
